


Game of Thrones One-shots and Drabbles

by smokalicious



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokalicious/pseuds/smokalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a bunch of one shots and drabbles I'm trying for the hell of it. Some might have smut, some might be pre-smut, some after smut, some just fluff or kissing, some brother-sister bond, sister-sister bond, brother-brother bond, etc. I don't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arya's Wedding Day

Arya sighed at the sight of herself in the mirror. She wore a golden floral dress with a corset that made her squirm. Seven hells, she looked like Sansa. She wished she could rip the dress off and replace it with a tunic and britches and run off somewhere. This had been the first time she wore a proper dress in seven years, since her father’s death she hadn’t been doing very many lady like things. She pretended to be a boy for a year, she was basically a prisoner to Tywin Lannister, she watched one of the only people she cared about ripped away from her because the brotherhood wanted gold, she travelled with the Hound, and she became a faceless assassin. She killed more people than she could count. That blood was on her hands it was staying there until they marked her grave. The only upside to the fact she was being forced into marriage was the fact that Gendry was to be her husband. The person she’d thought was dead for years until he was legitimized as Gendry Baratheon. He was no longer a Waters and she was no longer the girl he knew. She’d changed since they’d last met, don’t awful things to people. Most of which deserved it whether it was for bragging about murdering and shaming her mother or killing others that were dear to her—Lommy and Syrio. There deaths would be avenged.   
“I look ridiculous.” She muttered turning to her sister. She felt as if she were betraying herself, somehow. She’d always hated the idea of being married off to some lord like property. It wasn’t her. She wasn’t a wife or a lady. She’d always be Arya Stark of Winterfell but she’d never be the lady everybody expected her to be. The only other thing in her head was the idea of the bedding ceremony. She cringed at that thought. Drunken men clawing at her clothes and then throwing her into her chambers to be fondled by her new husband. She knew Gendry well enough to know he’d be gentle with her. She just hoped he wouldn’t end up being a drunken prick like his father. She knew he wouldn’t, despite his looks he was nothing like his father. She knew him better than that.  
“You do not. You look beautiful.” Sansa said with her sweetest smile. Arya knew that was a big fat lie. She was too short to be taken seriously in a dress like this. It bunched at the bottom where it hung to the ground. Her breasts ached from the loose fitting small clothes. Usually she’d bind them back so they wouldn’t get in her way. She wished she had binding material right now. She hated the way they looked in the chest of the dress. She felt like everyone would be staring at her. She’d probably end up having to cut a few pairs of eyes out on her own wedding night. Shameful she was.   
“Do you think it’s too late to flee?” She asked sitting on a chair.  
“Arya! Don’t talk like that. There will be no fleeing.” Sansa snapped. Arya rolled her eyes and let out a groan. She was only moments away from becoming Gendry’s legitimate whore. She wished she had fleed a few days ago, then she’d have had enough time for them not to notice she was missing. It wasn’t like she was the main focus on everyone’s agenda. Not even Gendry’s all he worried about was being accepted by his peers after being just a bastard named Waters for most of his life. He still used milord instead of my lord. She wished it could go back to the way it was before with them. When he was the only one who knew she was a girl and kept her secret even though he could get some form of reward for ratting to the gold cloaks, and she didn’t have to worry about rank because to the rest of them she was just some random low born person soon to be a part of the nights watch. She missed the old days along with dreading them. Back then she didn’t have anyone, she thought her two younger brothers were dead and Sansa was miserably married to Tyrion Lannister. She wished things were different and she had a choice in what happened to her instead of being forced into a marriage she had no desire for. But, her wishes never seemed to come true. She was destined to be infuriated with her situations.


	2. First Kiss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Margaery's first kiss.

Sansa’s eyebrows shot up when she felt Margaery’s lips pressed against hers. It had come out of nowhere—and Sansa enjoyed it. She’d only ever been kissed by two people, Joffrey and Lord Baelish. She’d liked it when Joffrey had kissed her, but that was before she found out what a monster he was. It wasn’t exactly amazing, it made her stomach flutter but it was her first kiss and it was wet and unexpected. When Petyr kissed her it had snuck up on her—she hadn’t expected him to do something like that. He’d been in love with her mother for so long he didn’t think she saw him as anything but a would be daughter. It wasn’t terrible but it was nothing compared to the ecstasy that Margaery made her feel. Before she’d never went out of her way to lean down when they’d kissed her. But, with Margaery all she wanted was to deepen it, get everything she could out of her lips.   
Sansa lifted her hand to brush Margaery’s cheek and licked the line Margaery had created with her lips. Soon, Margaery’s lips opened for easy access. Sansa licked at her tongue and brushed it against it teasingly. Margaery smiled at that. Sansa hoped she wasn’t making a fool of herself, she wasn’t very experienced. She hadn’t the slightest clue how many people Margaery had been with… But, she was a very skilled kisser. The way her tongue would move around in circles along Sansa’s mouth. The way Sansa would feel as if butterflies were bursting inside of her. She didn’t know it was possible to feel something so good with someone she’d never expected. The idea of even being with a girl was strange, she’d never put much thought to it. Her religion and everyone else’s opinions had told her that being with a person of the same sex was wrong. But, if that were the case, why did this feel so right? She didn’t have time to care about what everyone else thought. The only person she cared about right then and there was Margaery. She loved Margaery.


End file.
